


Stupid

by Braindead1595



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AI Jack, Gen, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Rhys tries to hack stuff, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: Rhys tries to hack stuff and Jack is being a pain in the ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small play of a situation to get a feel for them and their relationship.

“Were you born this stupid, or were you just dropped on your head one too many times as a child?”   
„Shut up and go away if you‘re not here to help,“ Rhys hissed, tapping away on the keyboard of the computer terminal.   
„Rhysie, you know that there‘s an easier way to hack this,“ Holo-Jack said nonchalantly, floating around the company man.   
„Yes, of course,“ he sighed, voice strained with focus.

„Then why won‘t you let me do it?!“ Jack suddenly snarled loudly right beside Rhys' ear, making him jump.   
„Can you please go away?“ he asked high-pitched, looking at Jack with a very startled expression.   
„Good, now that I have your attention.“ Jack grinned sharp-toothed, not even listening to the other.   
„Why, for fucks sake, won‘t you let me hack this? You only have to jam the thing into your neural port, cupcake, it's not even that hard. Do it and let me work my magic,“ Jack chuckled darkly. He was still grinning at Rhys. And Rhys was kind of anxious that Jack would yell at him, but he objected anyway.   
„Well the last time I did that I ended up knocked out for hours and with you inside my head. So thanks, but no thanks,“ he huffed. 

Jack didn't look angry, but rather frustrated.  
„It's no fun when you‘re not playing along, pumpkin.“ Jack’s voice was dangerously low and had a threatening undertone. Rhys stared wide-eyed for a moment, uncertain of Jack's next move.   
“God, I wanna rip your throat out,” he grumbled through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.   
“Again?” Rhys asked bravely. In fact, he was scared as shit but he knew that the hologram had no power over his arm right now. If he did, Rhys would be strangling himself at this point already. Mad eyes were glaring at him and he simply gave an intimidated smile before turning back to hacking the terminal.

Rhys could still feel Jack's gaze on him. He shifted nervously, trying to concentrate on the screen in front of him.   
“Why are you like this?” Jack's voice was vibrating with anger.  
“What do you mean?” Rhys didn't dare to look up.   
“I mean that you’re unbelievably dumb for not accepting my help.” He was taunting him now. Rhys sighed. Those unpredictable mood swings really didn't help.

“Come on, cupcake. You know that you can't do this without me,” Jack was suddenly whispering in his ear and Rhys flinched.   
“Please, just let me do this, Jack.” He couldn’t take much more of this.   
“Why are you such a bore?” It was definitely a rethorical question. Rhys was contemplating his life choices while typing away on the keyboard. He was close, he knew that. He must be. Jack was by his side now, leaning an arm on Rhys' shoulder. Well, you know, he would be if he wasn't just a hologram.   
“You could have it so much easier, kitten,” he purrs into Rhys' ear.   
“What are you doing?” Rhys asks, avoiding to look at him.  
“As an alternative you could give me control over your arm,” Jack suggested, a grin audible in his voice. That was true. But Rhys remembered the threat from earlier and shook his head, making Jack sigh in frustration.  
But then he finally had it.   
“I’m in!” Rhys exclaimed excitedly. Jack groaned and then he was gone.


End file.
